ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Future Tales: Inception
Future Tales: Inception is the thirtieth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot As God Sophia begins to strikes at Demon Rage, Vice believes Fusataro Fussa has lost, but Jealous corrects and states that Sophia's Noh has been activate because Sophia has suddenly shut down. While Musashi Murayama yells at his Karakuri Dôji to try to wake him up, Vice ask what's happened, but Jealous he can't read Musashi's heart and deduce that he has an Anti-Noh device in his modified body to block out his Noh. Uncaring what the reason is, Vice demand that Fussa attacks since Musashi can no longer move, but Fussa refuses to attack the helpless Musashi. Annoyed, Vice kicks Demon Rage far away and starts charging towards the frozen ICON. Vice then tells Musashi that even though he thought about getting him and Sophia on The Evil Dôji Branch's side, but Vice will kill him instead since Musashi is "broken". Changing into his ICON mode, Vice prepares to deal the paralyze Musashi, but Musashi refuses to give die as he starts to remember his home. In The 30th Century, Musashi prepares to strike Roger Dunstan's base and detects a Space-Time disturbance. He ask his his commander and sister's, Miyu Murayama to use his police jet's Anti-Noh weapons. Amused by his seriousness, Miyu teases her brother a bit over their communication channel from her police station. Miyu warns his brother to be cool and collected when facing Dunstan and not to do anything rash since this is first battle. In his tower, Dunstan contemplates on what exactly is the "ultimate" power as he overlooks the sleeping Ultimo and Vice in their tubes with Milieu. Dunstan states that ultimate power is when the heart and mind doesn't hesitate, and hesitation weakens power, but Ultimo and Vice are different. While preparing to commit seppuku, he says that the two are polar opposite and possessing the greatest of Noh abilities. Dunstan proclaims as the "war" looms, he will watch them beyond his life what they'll bring upon the human race. However, the police squad move arrives at his tower before Dunstan could kill himself and orders for him to surrender, warning him that they're Anti-Noh devices and have the entire area surrounded. Although Dunstan admits he underestimated the police, he's not worry about them since it's already too late since he already activated Ultimo and Vice, and then orders Milieu to starting sending the other Karakuri Dôji throughout different eras. In the meantime, Dunstan sends his robots to defend the tower from the police. Miyu orders everyone to spread out and await for orders since there's too many robots and they don't know there capabilities. However, Musashi voices his dislikes for the orders and wants to attack, seeing that his sister's commend vessel is surrounded. Miyu orders her brother to do what what she says, but Musashi is conflicted as his remembers his conversation with his sister yesterday night, saying that she doesn't want to lose only family she has left. Despite his sister's orders, Musashi resolves that his own wish of not wanting to lose his sister and disobey by activating his weapons. From his tower, Dunstan scoffs at Musashi's actions, since his robots only response to aggressors, therefore is to blame for everyone's else fate. The robots finally opens fire and completely decimates the entire police force, except for Musashi, who survives the attack. As he reels form shock and blames himself for getting sister killed, Musashi uses his modified body to opens his rockets jets and heads to the tower. While they calmly watch Musashi flying towards them, Dunstan comments to Milieu on Musashi's boldness and wonder what will he find the chaos to come as The 30th Century disappears. Grabbing a sleeping Sophia, Dunstan states that Musashi is prefect to be Sophia's master and will use this chance to preforms the Pledge Ritual between them. As Musashi burst into the lab and charge in for an attack, but Dunstan uses Sophia as a shield, deliberately inciting Pledge Ritual between them. While Musashi thinks Sophia is just a child, Dunstan tells him him that he's now Sophia's master. Musashi demands to know what is Dunstan researching as cords from Sophia's spirit sphere enters his body, which Dunstan explains the limbs from Sophia will make him understand everything. As Musashi begins falls unconscious, Dunstan said that when he wakes up that he'll will go The 21st Century. Seeing the data the Sophia is transferring him, Musashi learns about the One Hundred Machine Funeral and quickly learns that it could destroy the world. Musashi takes out his ray gun and shoot Dunstan, spilling his body in half from the beam yet still alive. Laughing, Dunstan mockingly thanks Musashi for releasing his soul so he can become the "thousand winds", and then ask Milieu to finish in killing him. Back to the present, Vice grows tried of torturing God Sophia, the resulting damage causing Musashi to be very injured, and goes for the killing blow. Musashi laments his mistakes from The 30th Century, such as blaming himself for causing his sister's death and damaging Sophia, and wonders he should just accept the horror of what has happened. Suddenly, Yamato Agari and Ultimo arrives to save him, the latter telling Musashi not to give up since he blew off his "date" with Makoto Sayama to come and help him. Vice acknowledges the duo and ask Ultimo if he came to settle the fight, which Ultimo confirms. Characters in Order of Appearance * Musashi Murayama * Fusataro Fussa * Vice * Jealous * Sophia (ICON, Flashback) * Rage (ICON) * Miyu Murayama * Roger Dunstan * Milieu * Ultimo * Sophia * Yamato Agari Trivia *This chapter corresponds with events beginning in Chapter 0. Category:Chapters